This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Current anti-cancer drugs and other drugs have exhibited poor water solubility and thus poor drug distribution to target sites such as tumors. There is therefore an unmet need for methods and compositions that permit maximization of benefits of drugs.